When the Sun Sets
by castergurl11
Summary: *previously known as 'Daughter of Apollo'* Izzy ran away three years ago. Those three years have changed her. Especially since she survived the war. Now, she's back in Forks. Can she ever learn to open up to someone? *DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson!* *Set during Eclipse* OCxSeth
1. Chapter 1

Izzy's Point of View

I guess I can say that I missed Forks.

I was thirteen when I ran away. It took weeks until I met this satyr, who happily escorted me to camp. I'd been at camp for around three years. And I almost died in between those three years. I lost friends during the war lat year, and I'm still trying to get over their deaths.

Anyway. Yeah, I missed Forks. My friends and my mom, to be specific. There is no way in Hades will I ever say that I missed my step-dad and his daughter. His demon daughter was the reason I ran away in the first place.

Mandy, my best friend, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Where have you been these past three years, Bella?" she asked as she locked me in an embrace. I winced at my name. I hate being called Isabella. I hadn't been called Bella since I ran away. "Bella" is a reminder that I was weak. I went by Izzy when I was at camp. It's much better than Isabella or Bella.

"I've been around the country." I replied dryly. She let go of me, sensing a change. Of course I had changed. I've fought monsters and seen deaths. I even killed a few monsters...

The day passed by. Aside from randomly b*tching out on random people, which I tended to do after the war, the next thing I knew, it was lunch time.

Mandy was sitting a few friends and I was about to walk over to them when someone called my name.

Bella's Point of View

"Did you guys hear?" Jessica asked as she sat next to me.

"Hear what?" Angela asked.

"Bella's back." she answered. I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"Not you." she explained. "Isabella Meyer. She went missing a few years ago. Wait, there she is now."

Jessica called her name and I turned to see her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She didn't smile when Jessica called her. She looked annoyed, but she did walk over to our table.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica said as she gave the new girl a hug. She didn't hug her back. Jessica pulled away awkwardly.

"Can people please stop calling me that." she complained.

"Isn't Bella your name?" I asked.

"I go by Izzy now." she said. "Ever since I realized what a stupid name Bella is."

"Bella isn't a stupid name." Edward defended.

"You're right." she said. "But that name reminds me that I was once that weak little girl who let herself be pushed around by her b*tch of a step-sister." She said all that with a sickly sweet smile.

"My name is Bella." I told her. Izzy just smirked and left. I looked at Edward and found that he was trying to keep himself from attacking the girl. He probably heard her say something.

"That's not the Bella I knew." Angela said.

"I know." Jessica said. "She wasn't a b*tch. Going missing did something to her."

I watched as Izzy sat with some sophomores. I realized something.

"She's a sophomore?" I asked. Angela nodded. "She's sixteen. Went missing three years ago. Some people said she commit suicide, some said she was kidnapped. But today proves that she's still alive."

"And she wasn't a b*tch back then?"

"She was bullied by her step-sister."

"Speak of the devil." I heard Jessica mutter and I turned to look at what she was talking about.

Caroline Meyer. I guessed that she's Izzy's step-sister. She walked up to Izzy and dumped her soda on the poor girl. Izzy turned and glared at the girl who was smirking before rolling her eyes and walking out the cafeteria angrily.

"That definitely isn't Bella Meyer." Mike commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella would have ran out crying the second Caroline dumped her drink on her. Izzy actually glared at Caroline and stormed out ANGRILY." Mike answered. He put an emphasis on the word 'angrily'.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. I headed out of the school building with Edward. He cursed when he found Izzy sitting on the grass. He still pretty much hates her for insulting me.

"Be nice." I told him and he sighed.

I saw that Caroline had already left, probably still being mean to Izzy.

I walked over to her, much to Edward's dismay.

"Need a ride?" I asked. Izzy looked up at me.

"Nah, I'll walk." she said, standing up.

"No, I insist."

"You're not mad that I called your name stupid?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head.

"Well, I'm sorry if I offended you." she replied. "But I really gotta go."

I frowned as she ran out of the campus.

Izzy's Point of View

I had to get out of there. My instincts were telling me to run. I mean, I know that monsters are anywhere, but I hate not knowing who the monsters are. Caroline isn't a monster, if you ask me. She's much worse. She's basically the devil's daughter. If there were such a thing as the devil. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in the Fields of Punishment.

Anyway, I ended up getting lost in a forest. Stupid, I know. But I needed to get away. How did I get into the forest? I don't know. And I really don't care.

I kept walking around until I found a meadow. It was beautiful.

I decided to stay here for a while. I had been here for only a few minutes when the monster came into view.

"You lost?" the empousa asked. She was pale and her skin seemed to sparkle as if it were made of diamonds where the sun hit her. It was strange. Were there other kinds of empousa that no one knew of?

I smirked, even though I was completely terrified. But I didn't need the monster to know that.

"Well, aren't you a brave little girl?" she asked, and suddenly she was only two feet away from me. She smiled but it faded when the hellhounds came out of the trees.

Actually, they weren't hellhounds. They were just really big wolves. As big as hellhounds.

She glared at me before running off.

I watched as one by one, the wolves went after the empousa. Which left me confused. Why would they go after a much stronger being than the weaker one. I'm not saying that I'm weak, but I am weak compared to monsters.

My eye caught the eye of the sandy colored wolf. It seemed almost human. And I was drawn to it. Weird.

The wolf took one last look at me before reluctantly going after its pack members.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's Point of View

She was beautiful. My perfect half. My imprint. And I don't even know her name.

_Seth, you okay?_ Quil asked me.

_Yeah. I'm fine._ I replied. My mind drifted back to the girl.

_Ok, so please stop thinking of your imprint. It's kinda annoying._ He said.

The bloodsucker was able to get away. If I could, I look everywhere for the monster that tried to kill my

imprint. But I couldn't.

_Do you think I'll see her again?_ I asked. The others groaned.

_She's your imprint, of course you will._ Sam told me.

I just hope he's right

Izzy's Point of View

I was grounded. I came home late. I told my step-dad that Caroline left without me, but the step-loser didn't believe me. Mom would have believed me, but she was working late. My mom's a nurse, so I don't see her that often.

I want to go back to camp. But I promised my brother that I'd try. He said that I might become the Isabella Meyer that I had once been again. Of course, I didn't believe him.

Losing someone is hard. A lot of my friends died in the war. They told me they'll make it. They told me we would survive the war.

I've built a wall to keep everyone out. I don't want to lose anymore friends.

I lay down on my bed and tears fall as memories of the war came flooding in my mind.

-Flashback-

The monster explodes into dust and I load my bow again, searching for a monster to kill.

To my left, I notice him.

Tanner Santiago. He betrayed us and joined the other side. I wanted to cry just because of him.

He left me. He left me to join Kronos' army. We used to be happy together.

We were happy. Annie, a daughter of Aphrodite, had told me tht we looked cute together. We had been dating for months. I listened to him as he complained about how his dad never bothered to claim him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he pulled out a knife and threw it. The knife hit a girl with brown

hair. My half-sister, Lia. It hit her right at the heart.

I was frozen for a moment until my mind registered what had happened.

Lia is dead. My little sister is dead. Tanner had killed her.

And so I did something I didn't expect to do. I shot him with my arrow. It didn't do much damage but it made him angry.

I ran towards him. I know, crazy, right? But that monster needed to die.

Lia was only twelve. I was angry at him. He killed my sister. And he didn't seem to regret it.

I pulled out a kife and stabbed him. He had his back turned to me, so he was surprised.

-End of Flashback-

A part of me says I did the right thing, but I still regret it. He just caused me so much pain. I never should have let him leave.

"Hey, Izzy." my mom said as she leaned on the doorframe. "Are you alright?"

I sat up and wiped the tears off of my face. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Ok." she said after a momant of hesitation. "Well, you better go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

I nodded and said, "Ok."

My mom closed the door and I sighed.

Great. Now I had school to think about.

Mandy and the others don't know what I've been through. They kept asking me what had happened. But it's not like I can tell them that I found out I'm a demigod and almost died in a war. Thay'd think I'm crazy. And if by some miracle they do believe me, they'd never understand. They're already really annoyed that I haven't told them anything. I could feel that our friendship is in terrible danger of vanishing.

But I don't know if I care anymore. Pushing them away would save me from the pain of losing them one day.

I sighed and lay back down on my bed. It wasn't long until sleep took over.

_'Izzy!' a voice called. I turned to face the speaker, leaving me vulnerable to the monster in front of me. He was tall with cropped black hair. I didn't recognize him but I felt that he was important. I stood there staring at him._

_Big mistake. The empousa jumped at me. I screamed, but not because of the empousa. But because the guy had turned into a wolf and attacked the empousa._

I sat up and took a deep breath. I really hate demigod dreams. I glanced at my alarm clock. 6:45. I beat my alarm by fifteen minutes. I sighed. This is one of those times when it's too early to wake up, but too late to go back to sleep.

I took a bath and put on my favorite blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. By then, the time was 7:00. You know how people say that girls take too long in the bathroom. I guess I proved that stereotype wrong.

I headed downstairs and grabbed an apple. I took a bite of the apple as I sat down on the couch.

"Izzy!" Will exclaimed as his face came into view. I yelped in surprised and nearly dropped my apple; Will laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Will?" I asked. I'm still angry at him for convincing me to come back. Will's a great brother, but he'd never be able to replace Michael as my favorite brother.

"Just checkin' on my sister." he answered. "So, how's Forks?"

I took a deep breath. "Things are great." I lied.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "And don't you have anything better to do?" I added.

He sighed. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." he said. "But promise me that you'll try."

"I promise, bro." I said. "Bye." he said before the mist disappeared and I was left staring at empty space.

* * *

**Hey! To all of you who is reading this, THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! Sorry if the chapter is too short... I seem to have a bit of Writer's Block... That and I'm not really good at writing stories. ****Oh, and I have exams coming in a few weeks, so I might not be able to update my story until exams are finished. Sorry... Thanks again for reading! ^_^**

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy's Point of View

I found my way into the forest once again. It was peaceful. I had made a habit of coming here ever since I found this place. This was the only place I could be alone.

It's a really peaceful place. The dryads never bothered me. Well, there was one dryad that saw me crying by her tree and tried to comfort me.

I cried as I remembered all the friends I lost. My sisters, Lia, Diana, and Polly. My brothers, Michael and Lee, who had been the head counselor before Michael. Jay, a son of Hephaestus. Calla, a daughter of Demeter. And Elle who had been unclaimed at the time. Elle never wanted war. None of us did. Elle might have been unclaimed, but she never even thought about joining the other side. She wasn't like Tanner.

I had been staring at empty space when the giant horse-sized wolf came into view. It was the same sandy colored wolf from last week.

It was staring at me. I was waiting for it to attack, but it just stood there, staring.

When I was sure it wouldn't attack, I decided to talk to it. At least I'd have a "friend", even if that "friend" wasn't human.

The next thing I knew, I was telling the wolf my problems.

Seth's Point of View

It's been a week since I imprinted yet I haven't seen or even met her. I've been driving the pack insane.

I can't get her out of my mind. She's in my head 24/7. I don't even know her name. I don't know how to find her. I'm going crazy. Yep. Definitely going crazy without my imprint.

_Seth! _Jake yelled through the mind link that we share. _Please shut up._

_Sorry. _I replied. I had forgotten that the others could hear my thoughts.

And then we caught the scent. It's the red head. She'd been here recently.

And there was another scent. It was new, but I recognized the scent. My imprint. She was here. At the same time that the red head is. I have to protect her.

_Seth, wait! _I heard Jacob call but I had already followed the my imprint's scent. There is no way that I will leave my imprint unprotected while a leech is here.

I found her. She had tears in her eyes, but she was okay. She stared at me with a blank expression.

I just stared at her. She's the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Tears fell from her eyes and she she wiped them away.

"You know how it feels to lose someone you love?" she asked. "Well, I lost a lot of my friends one summer."

I watched as tears ran down her face. "I don't want to lose anymore friends." she said, her voice shaking.

I felt bad for her. What had happened to make her so sad? I wanted to phase and comfort her, but I didn't do that. How would she have reacted if a wolf suddenly turned into a human being?

_Seth! We found her. _Jake told me through the mind link. I saw what was happening.

One of the Cullens, the big dude, almost crossed the boundary line and Paul attacked him. The red head got away.

My imprint sighed. "I have to go." she said before standing up and leaving.

I watched my imprint go. She finally talked to me, but I still don't know her name.

Izzy's Point of View

My mom warned me one day to never go to Seattle alone. She said something about people going missing or something like that. Well, the point is that she told me not to go to Seattle. This is me disobeying her.

Yes, I'm in Seattle. Alone.

I remembered that Lia used to live here. She ran away the same year as me and arrived at camp just a few days after me. She was just eleven at the time.

I felt tears run down my face as I remember the short time I had spent with my favorite sister. I wiped them away but they came back when I saw the flyer.

It read:

**MISSING**

**Name: Angelia "Lia" Taylors**

**Age: 11**

**If found, please contact: 9331038382**

I stared at Lia's picture for what seemed like hours. It was only a minute, though.

"She's been missing for three years." a voice said. "The family gave up looking for her a few months ago." It's probably best that they did stop looking. They wouldn't find her anyway.

I turned to face the speaker. He was pale, tall and handsome. If he were a demigod, he'd probably be a son of Aphrodite. A part of me told me to leave. That he was dangerous. I'm not sure if that part of me meant that he's a monster, or a potential friend.

"It's probably best that they did stop." I told the guy.

"I know. There had been tons of missing people here these past months." he said. "She's probably gone now."

_You're right._ I thought. _Just not for the reason you think._

"The name's Riley, by the way." he said. He didn't offer a hand. And for some reason, my head was screaming for me to get the Hades out of here.

I watched him carefully. A monster could never look that good. But then again, empousai can. But I thought empousai were only female.

I decided to be careful and leave. "Okay. Well, bye." I said before leaving. If he was a monster, then at least I avoided getting killed. If he wasn't, at least I wouldn't have to worry about losing another friend.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I wouldn't possibly know unless you review...**

**So, that was Riley's attempt to "recruit" Izzy. I couldn't think of anything else to write... This is probably the worst chapter I have ever written...**

**I don't actually have my copy of Eclipse with me, so the events are probably gonna get mixed up in future chapters. It's weird how I only remember the little details instead of the major events. I can remember what happened during that event, yet I don't remember when it happened. **

**I totally can't wait until Seth meets Izzy... Ideas have been popping in my head since I started this chapter... I just don't know when they'll meet... Hopefully, soon. ^_^ =)**

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	4. Chapter 4

**Exams are finally finished! I failed my Math 3 exam! Again! I wouldn't be surprised if I failed the subject again... **

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure you guys would want to read the story now... So, here's CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

Izzy's Point of View

"Hey." a voice said, which caused me to nearly fall of the edge of the cliff I had been sitting on. At least I didn't fall, thanks to the guy who startled me. Although, I almost let go of his hand, which would've made me fall into the ocean. He was really hot. And I mean that his skin was burning. Although, he was also very handsome.

"Sorry," he said. I stared at him, speechless, as he helped me to my feet. Somewhere inside of me, I felt safer. It was like I found the part of me that I had never known to be missing. There was something about his brown eyes that was familiar and way that he looked at me made me smile. I blushed when I realized that I was still holding his hand. I quickly let go.

"I'm Seth, by the way." he said with a smile that made my heart melt.

"I'm Izzy." His smile became wider. He seemed nice.

"So, are you new here?" he asked, sitting down at the edge of the cliff.

"Not really." I told him as I sat next to him.

He stared out at the ocean and I found myself staring at him. I blushed and quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice.

I stood up when I realized that I should be going home.

"You wanna hang out sometime?" he asked, stopping me from leaving. My heart skipped a beat. My mind kept debating on whether to say yes or no.

Then I remembered Tanner. I had trusted him and he left. He betrayed me. He taught me to never trust again. Ok, maybe, he just taught me not to trust anyone as soon as possible.

I turned and shook my head even though a part of me was screaming "Yes!".

I tried to ignore the hurt look in his eyes as I turned to leave.

Seth's Point of View

"Wanna hang out sometime?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate. I don't want to creep out my imprint.

She shook her head and my heart stopped. She turned and walked away. I didn't even try to stop her. I know that the time will come and we'll be together.

Wow. I sounded really cheesy. Does imprinting really do that?

Anyway, Izzy was out of sight and I phased. Somehow, turning into a giant wolf makes me relax. Don't ask me why, 'cause I really don't know.

I sighed the groaned when I heard a wolf howl. I phased.

Izzy's Point of View

I seriously don't know what that witch's problem is. Three years ago, she just loved to torture me. Now, it's just annoying. There are time's that I really want to pull out my celestial bronze knife and run it through her. It won't harm her (unless she really is a monster) but it most definitely will scare her. I swear, Caroline's just as bad as the stuck up Aphrodite girls at camp. It's not that all of them are stuck up and snobby, just some of them.

I came home after my brief meeting with Seth, and her dad extended my punishment to another week. Caroline had told him about my trips to the forest last week and to Seattle yesterday. How she found out, I don't know. I knew at that moment when I saw the smirk on her face that she was going to make my life miserable.

My thoughts were interrupted by my bedroom door swinging open.

The brown-haired witched stood just outside my room.

"What do you want, Caroline?" I asked, annoyed.

She smirked. "It's time for dinner, loser." she said then walked away.

I snorted at the lame insult. I mean, loser? She's gotta try harder than that to impress the Ares cabin.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, where my mom, step-dad, and Caroline were waiting.

* * *

**They finally meet! Yeah... So... Please review. Please tell me what you think.**

**I apologize if the chapter's too short... This was all I could think of...**

**To those of you reading my Twilight fanfic, "The HeartBreaker", I apologize for not updating... I can't think of what to type... (Stupid Writer's Block)**

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, yeah, here's Chapter 5...**

**This was all I could think of...**

* * *

Izzy's Point of View

Being a demigod stinks. You never know when a monster is gonna find you and make you its dinner. My advice: Always bring a weapon. ALWAYS.

I was walking around the forest, enjoying nature and avoiding my step-dad and his daughter, when the hellhound decided to interrupt my peace and attack me.

Fortunately, the charm bracelet that Jay gave me chose that moment to turn into a Celestial bronze dagger. It does that when I'm in danger or something. It was my last gift from the son of Hephaestus.

Unfortunately, the monster was able to scratch my left arm. It left a long gash from my shoulder to my elbow. It started bleeding in an instant.

I mentally cursed myself for not bringing a first aid kit. I really needed ambrosia **(A/N: Is my spelling correct?)** or nectar.

I wanted to run but I knew that the monster would catch me. So I did what any demigod would do. I fought the monster. I tried not to pass out from blood loss as I did so.

-skip fighting **(A/N:I'm really no good at fighting scenes)**-

I dropped to my knees as the hellhound turned into dust.

The dagger changed back into a bracelet and, again, I cursed myself for not bringing my first aid kit. I was bleeding. I could barely even stand.

I lay on the ground in exhaustion as blood came out of my wounds. Seconds later, darkness took over.

Quil's Point of View

I was on patrol with Embry when I smelled the blood.

_We're too late._ Embry said through the mind link. We followed the scent. I hoped we weren't. We're supposed to be protecting these people from the bloodsuckers.

We stopped just as we saw the girl.

She was bleeding. There was a long wound that started on her shoulder and ended just above her elbow. Blood was slowly falling to the ground. There's no way a vampire would do that.

We quickly phased and made our way to the girl once we had our shorts on. I checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

"She's alive." I said.

"Let's bring her to Emily's." Embry said. I nodded and he ran back to Emily's house. I carefully lifted the girl up. Then I saw her face.

There was a cut on her forehead and blood stained her blonde hair. But that wasn't what made me worry. She looked familiar.

Then I remembered Seth. She's his imprint.

I carried her all the way to Emily's house.

"Oh my." Emily exclaimed as I came in with the bleeding girl. "What happened?"

"I don't know. But she's alive."

"Well don't just stand there!" she yelled. "Put her on the couch."

I nodded and did what I was told. Emily followed close behind. I put her down and Emily quickly cleaned the wounds. I went outside.

Seth chose that moment to arrive.

"Hey guys." he said. I remembered how last week he'd been driving everyone insane with his thoughts of his imprint. He really wanted to meet her. Then, just yesterday he had met her. He still wouldn't stop thinking about her.

He's gonna lose it when he finds out what happened.

"Hey Seth." I said with a forced smile. He didn't seem to notice. He walked into the house.

It wasn't long until he came back out. He phased in a second and ran into the forest.

"Follow him." Sam commanded.

I sighed and phased.

Seth's Point of View

When I saw her lying there, I just lost it. I ran out of the house and phased.

_Dude, calm down. _Quil said through the mind link. Sam must have told him to follow me.

_What happened to her? _I asked.

Images flashed in my head. I saw Izzy lying on the forest floor, her condition much worse than what I saw.

_You don't know what did this to her?_ I asked. He shook his head.

_We should get back. _Quil said after a moment of silence. _She might be awake now._

I sighed. I really wanted to see my Imprint now. I really wanted to know if she's alright.

_Dude, I get that you're worried, _Quil said, interrupting my thoughts. _but it's annoying when she's all you ever think about. _

We ran back to the house and phased. I came in just as Emily bandaged her wounded arm. I couldn't help but stare at my Imprint.

There were a few cuts on her face, but she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Seth, can you bring her to the spare room?" Emily said.

I nodded. "Sure."

I gently lifted her, careful so I don't touch the wounds. I slowly put her down on the bed. I left a second later, promising to myself that I will protect her.

Izzy's Point of View

I woke up with a headache. My body was sore and I felt as if I wrestled with a child of Ares. And that's based on experience (long story). Then I remembered what happened.

I tried to sit up, wincing as pain shot through my body. I examined the room I was in. Someone must have found me in the forest and brought me here.

I cursed when I remembered that the hellhound scratched my left arm. I glanced at the bandaged arm and scowled. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna get a scar. Nectar and ambrosia wouldn't be able to fix it.

A knock came at the door and a girl stood by the door. She was pretty, aside from the ugly scar that marked her face. I wondered if she were like me.

She smiled when she saw me.

"You're awake." she said. "We were getting worried. It's been twelve hours since they found you."

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. I tend to be a b*tch to some people and I didn't want to offend someone who was nice enough to not let me die in the forest.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm alright." I answered, ignoring the pain in my arm. I've been through worse during the war.

She looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. I was about to say no, but my stomach answered for me.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said. "I'll bring in some food."

With that, she left, closing the door slowly.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! **

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! So, I finally updated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I also don't own Twilight. But I do own Izzy.**

* * *

**Izzy**

My head was yelling, "MONSTER! RUN!" when I walked into the little kitchen.

I realized that I had to call my mom and tell her that I'm alright. She's probably really worried since I didn't go back to the house at all.

And I say house, not home. That place isn't my home.

Anyway, I don't have a phone, being a demigod and all, so I went to find the nice lady-who I later learned was named Emily after she gave me cookies- to ask if I could use her phone. I carefully made my way out of the room. The wounds weren't fully healed yet since I didn't have any ambrosia or nectar with me and I was still a little sore. I heard voices and followed the sound into what I think is the kitchen.

The people there were huge, not including Emily and another girl. My instincts told me to run, that there were monsters here, but a part of me didn't see the need to. I mean, if they were monsters, then I'd be in the Underworld right now since I was obviously outnumbered.

The talking stopped and eleven pair of eyes were on me. Their attention suddenly made me nervous.

"Um, can I, um use your phone?" I managed to say. "I need to call my mom."

Emily nodded. "Sure." she said as she walked over to me and handed me a phone.

I thanked her and dialed my mom's phone number. I walked out of the room to avoid the stares.

"Hello?" my mom said.

"Mom." I replied.

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Mom," I said, "It's Izzy." I know it's not the time to be correcting her but I really felt that I had to.

Her voice was soon drowned out by my step dad's.

"Isabella Ann Meyer!" he yelled so loud that I had to move the phone away from my ear. "Where are you? You're supposed to be grounded! And when you're grounded, you are to stay in the house unless you're at school. You better get your-"

I hung up, seriously annoyed. It's annoying how he doesn't stop to hear my side of the story. He believes whatever the little she-devil tells him, whether it''s the truth or not. And I'm sick of it. I really don't know what her problem is.

I went back inside the house and handed Emily back her phone.

"I should be getting home now." I said, trying not to sound as annoyed as I felt.

She nodded. "You need a lift or something?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not too familiar here and I don't know how to drive." I replied.

"Well," she said as she looked at the room full of giants. "Jacob could give you a ride."

One of the guys – I assumed him to be Jacob – were about to protest but Emily shot him a warning glance. He sighed and nodded before leaving. I followed after him.

He started the car.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. "Wait for me."

I turned my head to find Seth, the guy I had met at the cliff that one day. How had I not notice him earlier?

My heart seemed to beat faster and I was suddenly self-conscious as he made his way to us. He smiled at me before turning to Jacob. "Emily said I could come with."

Jake just shrugged as he got in the car.

"Hey Izzy." Seth said, making my heart beat faster. _Wow, I had only met this guy days ago and he already has that effect on me. _

Seth was smiling, as if I hadn't said no when he asked me out on a date.

"Hi." I replied before getting inside the back seat of the car. Seth went to sit at the front.

"So, where do you live?" Jacob asked as he started the car engine.

"Uh, not too far from Chief Swan's house." I answered and I saw him stiffen. I wonder why.

"Well, I guess you have an excuse to see Bella now." I heard Seth say to Jacob.

I just shrugged, ignoring their conversation. Well, of course, I found it hard because sometimes I when ever I look away, I would feel like someone's watching me or something. Probably just the paranoia that comes with being a demigod.

It wasn't long until we reached my house.

"Um, thanks for the ride." I said before getting out of the car.

"Uh, sure. Bye." Seth replied. Jake muttered 'bye' before I closed the door and then then he drove off.

I braced myself for the wrath of my step dad as I walked to the front door.

Fortunately for me, it was my mother who answered the door. She pulled me into a tight embrace.

Unfortunately, my step dad had to ruin the moment.

"You are in big trouble, little girl." he yelled as he pulled me away from my mother, ignoring the fact that I had bandages on my arm and head. He raised his hand and a second later it made contact with my face. It stung and it brought back the headache I was experiencing earlier.

That was the first time he hit me. I had no idea where the witch was, but I could imagine her laughing right now.

"Jonathan!" my mom exclaimed, surprised that he would actually hit me.

I didn't stick around, though. I ran up to my room as soon I could move my legs.

I didn't think about that much, though. I kept my mind away from it. For the first time since the war, I didn't want to be Izzy Meyer, daughter of Apollo. I wanted to be Isabella Ann Meyer, a.k.a. Bella, the girl who knew it was okay to be afraid. But that girl is different from the who I am now.

That's why that night, I wondered how Seth could make me feel like the girl I was before. I had made sure that the walls I had built were strong enough so that nothing could break in. But just one guy I barely even knew could easily make me feel like Bella Meyer, the innocent little girl. The girl who knew nothing about the gods. The one who never knew how it felt to lose someone.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Oh, and Happy New Year! :)**

**- castergurl11**


End file.
